A Wet Night
by Pandalen12
Summary: Hikaru is in bed and Haruhi is making his mind wander. What to do, what to do... Based off of one page in chapter 61.1 of the manga. Rated M Pure ones, beware. (No actual sexy times. Just a boy and his hand.)


**Hello my super special awesome Bbz. This isn't my first smut story, but it is my first Ouran one. Ann hopes you like it~  
****So, I was just innocently reading the manga, spazzing out and fangirling like a badass, and I came across a certain Chapter 61.1.  
****The page where Hikaru is freaking out because Haruhi is breathing.  
****Yes, this entire thing was inspired by one page.  
****Anywho, this is dedicated to _Adri Herondale_ ****and is her Christmas/ Chanukah present for always fangirling with me.  
****You is too good Pimpin' Potato Buddy. Heart.  
****Well, it's rated "M" for wanking, so I recommend you stop reading if you don't want your pure mind soiled. 3**

**_Discalmer: Ann doesn't own Ouran High Host Club or anything relating to it. That belongs to Bisco Hatori.  
_**

* * *

Hikaru closed his eyes and tried to breathe calmly. If Haruhi could just turn over and stop breathing towards him, he'd be fine, but, as of that moment, he could almost feel her breath on his neck, tickling him, warming the area there.

When he started thinking about Tamaki, his heart ached and he regretted not calling to apologize. Tono must have realized his feelings by now. Even the densest _doorknob_ would have. If everyone could tell that Tamaki liked Haruhi, why couldn't the blond himself?

The once ginger boy bore holes through the wall with his eyes. It was all Haruhi's fault. She didn't have to be as cute as she was. She didn't have to be the only person who Hikaru had ever been in love with. And she most definitely didn't need to be_ breathing in his direction_.

The more the teenage boy thought about it, the angrier he got. The way Haruhi was so blunt about things, how she could always tell Kaoru and him apart, and how cute her smile was whenever she truly smiled. Hell, she was cute when she looked wanted to _kill_ him.

She had even been cute when she was being stubborn about not blow drying her hair. She was cute when she had just come out of the bathroom too, her hair wet from the water she had just been bathing in. She was probably just as cute while she was taking the bath. No, she had to have been more so. Sitting, washing herself, naked.

Hikaru thought for a moment then tried to clear his head. He peeked over his shoulder at the Haruhi, who was still facing towards him. The boy blushed and turned back towards the wall, his cheeks more red than his hair use to be.

The teens attempts to direct his thoughts in a less dirty direction were unsuccessful, leaving him blushing up to his ears, nose bleeding, and a restricting feeling between his legs. Hikaru tried thinking about Tono, or anything, really, to get his mind out of the gutter.

When he realized that nothing was working, and the problem below his waist was only getting worse as his thoughts began to wander more than they already had, the boy covered his face with a hand. He figured he should just take care of the problem now, rather than most likely deal with wet sheets in the morning.

So, Hikaru spared one last glance over his shoulder, to see that Haruhi had finally turned to face the other direction, and started to get up to make his way to the toilet.

All was going well, until his foot hit the floor and the boards creaked. At the noise, Haruhi made a noise and squirmed slightly before settling. Hikaru dove back under the covers and buried himself within them. Wouldn't it be perfect if she saw him walking to the bathroom with a boner?

The boy sighed and grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table. He'd just do it in the bed. There wasn't a problem there. He'd just do his business without leaving the room.

The room that he was in with Haruhi.

Also known as the girl he was about to wank to.

The first year became even more red as he buried his face in his pillow. He just wouldn't do it then. He doubted Haruhi would notice his wet sheets in the morning anyway. Haruhi...

As his thoughts once again began to wander, Hikaru's hand seemed to move by itself to the waistband of his pants. It wasn't until he felt his fist closed around his hard on, did he even notice what he was doing.

He paused for a moment. All was still and all was silent. Nobody would find out and it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

So, with that those thoughts in mind, Hukaru slowly started to move his hand, breathe hitching and pants quickly getting pulled down to lie around his knees. He groaned when his thumb brushed the head and nearly had a heart attack when he heard Haruhi move behind him.

_Why was she such a light sleeper?_

By this point, however, it would have been nearly impossible for Hikaru to stop, seeing as he was so hard it hurt. He began moving his fist again, albeit, faster than he had previously been doing so. It wouldn't do anyone any good to catch him completely hard with his hand down his pants, so he thought it best to finish as quickly as possible.

He knew he was close to climax and so would anyone else close enough to hear his whimpers and groans. The high schooler could feel a tightening sensation in his stomach and his body was completely covered in sweat. He would need another bath before skiing tomorrow with the others.

All other thoughts were forgotten as the boy brought the tissues down to catch his seed and he buried his face in his pillow to keep all sound contained. Though, it obviously didn't work well enough, because Haruhi once again moved and mumbled something before starting to snore softly once more.

Hikru cleaned himself off and pulled his pants back up to rest around his waist. He looked at his cell phone to see that the time was around six in the morning and he had about three hours to bathe. He quickly grabbed a towel and made his way to the outdoor bath, coming to terms with the fact he wasn't going to be sleeping that night.

* * *

It was nine thirty A.M. and Hikaru was deliriously tired. He hadn't gotten _any_ sleep. After his... erm...alone time, he had taken a long bath and made his way back to the room. He was dressed, he had eaten breakfast, and had even read a few chapter in a book before Haruhi had even opened her eyes.

Hikaru had his head resting against a pole and Kaoru had just walked off to ski with others, after his twin had promised he's join them soon enough. Everything was silent and Hikaru had almost fallen asleep on the snowy mountian when Kyouya's voice had almost made him scream.

"I see you didn't sleep much last night, though Haruhi didn't have any trouble sleeping." At this, Hikaru started chuckling nervously and tried to wave Kyouya off, until the Shadow King said, "Haruhi reported some strange noises coming from you during the night and on the security video from the room you two were sharing, I saw you squriming under the sheets." The taller boy with glasses smirked after saying this, his eyes becoming dark, except for a slight glare from his glasses.

"Now tell me, Hikaru, your night sharing a room with Haruhi, how much do you think customers would pay to hear the story about it? Or to see the security tapes that are complete with color and sound?"

Hikaru just stared at Kyouya with an open mouth. The older teen smiled evily and told the shorter boy not to worry. As long as Hikaru stayed on his good side, Kyouya wouldn't do anything. But, if even one customer was lost due to the twins' pranks in the next month, a thousand more would be gained by the video Kyouya surely had in his possesion.

Hikaru wished he had just stayed home with Tono.


End file.
